


always, juggie (only you)

by JinniePeach



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper is insane (duh), Cole sprouse - Freeform, F/M, Good Girl!Betty, Innocence, Jughead is whipped, Riverdale, Sneaking Out, bad boy!Jughead, bughead - Freeform, idk what else yet, lili reinhart - Freeform, southside serpents, tagging is hard, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinniePeach/pseuds/JinniePeach
Summary: Betty Cooper is the textbook definition of a good girl. Sweet, innocent, and obedient.Not for long, though, thanks to none other than Jughead Jones.





	always, juggie (only you)

It had all began with a single word, a word which Alice Cooper so unnervingly and undoubtedly despised. That word being ‘no’. 

Betty may be gullible at times, naive possibly once or twice, but she knew that her mother was to always be obeyed. It was an unwritten, yet set-in-stone rule that Betty never questioned until Jughead so graciously placed himself in Betty’s life. 

Maybe that was why Alice Cooper despised Jughead Jones more than she did the two-letter, God-awful word ‘no’. Especially when it dripped from her daughters lips, oozing with all things rebellious and wild. All things not Betty. 

Alice Cooper wasn’t one to be questioned or mocked in her household. So, when she refused Betty the right to a date with Jughead at Pop’s, she expected no further response. After all, it was a school night. Her sweet, precious Betty had no time to run off with Southside street rats (she so affectionately called them).

Betty firmly stood her ground, yet still remaining sickeningly sweet as always. That was, as she was soon to learn, a grave mistake. 

 

-

 

Betty was positive that her mother wholeheartedly believed that punishments were the equivalent to shoving her children into their rooms and acting as if nothing happened thirty minutes later into the night. The theory was hardly unbelievable, seeing as that she did the same thing with all of her problems. Shoving them to the side and letting somebody else deal with it. 

Betty was sick and tired of being locked in her room and shoved away by her mother. That was partially the reason that she disobeyed her mother for the second time that night.

Her perfectly manicured hand reached for her phone, and her eyes lit up to see that none other than Jughead Jones had texted her. 

Juggie, 10:03pm: can’t wait till i see u at pop’s tonight, doll

Juggie, 10:04pm: oh and don’t bring cash. it’s on me ;)

She could practically see his goofy smile through the screen, and cancelling on him felt like it was ripping her heart out. Hesitantly, she replied despite her anxieties. 

Betts, 10:08pm: jug, i won’t be able to make it. my mom had me kept in my room. sorry. xx

Her breath hitched as she saw the typing bubbles on his end of the screen, and in any other case she would’ve mistaken the tightness she felt in her stomach as butterflies.

Juggie, 10:08pm: uh oh, what’d my girl do now? nothing too bad i hope

She couldn’t help but to giggle at him, feeling her heart swell at him referring to her as his girl.

Betty could get used to that, not that she’d tell a soul. 

Betts, 10:10pm: i told my mom about our little date and she got mad, told me that i wasn’t allowed to go and then i told her no. and as previously mentioned, now i’m stuck in my room.

She bit her lip as she sent another text.

Betts, 10:10pm: where’s my romeo when i need him?

Juggie, 10:11pm: he’s coming, princess. just sit tight

Betts, 10:12pm: always, juggie. 

Betty couldn’t hide the squeal that erupted from her, rolling around on her floral comforter as she swooned at her boyfriend’s text. His words oozed with love and desire, that she knew without even seeing him. She felt the same. Now all he needed to do was come and rescue her.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
